My Best Friend
by JesusFreak612
Summary: When a new girl, Vivian, moves to Volterra and gets paired up with Jane Volturi for a year long science project, how will she be able to befriend the cold Jane? Will a friendship spring up? Will love between other Volturi members bloom? Alec/ OC: Vivian
1. Chapter 1

Time for School 

Jane's POV

Today is Monday.

A dreary, wet Monday for Volterra.

It is 5:35 and Alec, Demetri, Heidi, Felix, and I are preparing for school.

Aro is making us go this year. He said it would be good to catch up with today's world.

Sometimes his ideas aren't the kind I approve of.

"Sister it is time," Alec said from my closed door.

He waited for a reply, but then walked down the hallway and into the elevator.

I hurried and slipped on some long jeans, a long shirt, and a hooded coat. It wasn't that cold, but I can't predict the weather here.

I ran a brush through my shoulder length brown hair and took a rain check.

_Everything seems ready for school… _I thought.

I took one more look at myself. I wasn't anywhere near the prettiest vampire in the world.

More vampires looked at me as if I were a terrifying 13 year old girl.

My gift along with my eyes is what probably made me scary.

_At least Aro kills everyone who looks down upon me_... I thought, and skidded out of my room.

This year I would be in the 9th grade with Alec, and Heidi, Felix, and Demetri in 11th. Aro said I could pass for a freshman.

Personally, I think he was just trying to flatter me.

Here we go….

In the usual midst of gossip and scandal in the Volterra High halls, I heard something over and over.

'So where is this new Vivian Armanio?'

'I heard her dad owns like…10 vineyards in Italy.'

'Do you think she would like to hang out with me?'

'Where is she?'

'Is she pretty?'

By lunch, I was sick of it.

Whoever this Vivian Armanio was she better not bother us.

As Alec and I got some human food, we sat down next to Heidi and Demetri.

Felix was currently getting yelled at by the headmaster for pranks and back talk.

"What an idiot," Demetri muttered.

"I know really!" Heidi gushed. Heidi had a giant crush on Demetri, but he never did have the same feelings for her.

Alec on the other hand, had a crush on Heidi.

I would never understand love. Such a stupid emotion.

It made Alec a lovey dovey maniac.

The bell then rang for 4th period and I was heading out to Life Science 9.

As everyone filled in the empty seats, I sat in my usual window seat in the back. This was the one class I didn't have my brother. Well at least I had a whole row to myself.

No one dared to approach me because every time they would they would get a mysterious pain…

I chuckled to myself, _'Pathetic humans…' _

Just then I heard a light tap on the door and the door opening.

"Um is this Life Science 9?" a delicate voice asked.


	2. Chapter 2: The Science Project

Science Partners

Jane's POV

"Ah, yes…Vivian Armanio," said Mr. Harold.

The whole class erupted with murmurs and giggles. Vivian looked a little embarrassed for some odd reason. I could never get humans.

"Well most of the seats are taken…. Oh! Why don't you sit by Jane Volturi over there?" Mr. Harold said and scooted over towards my seat.

I glared at her which would cause her a slight pain; similar to spraining a thumb. Okay more than slight…

The girl didn't even flinch!

I tried again this time… harder. Like someone twisting your forearm.

Nothing. Instead she fiddled through her blue backpack and pulled out a small binder.

_Not another Bella Cullen! _I screeched inside of my head.

She sat silently as did I. It was what a human would consider an, "awkward," moment.

"Okay class! Today we are picking half a year long science partners for our science project," said Mr. Harold as the held up a jar with our names in it.

"I will pick from this jar, and whoever you get, you are stuck with for the rest of the year. No switching!" he snapped as he looked at Alicia and her clique of 3. They would do anything to be together. It's sickening…

On Fridays, my favorite day, I would pick one of the 4 girls to torture and do it all day. I really enjoy it. Kind of like a human hobby.

As Mr. Harold picked out of his jar, he stopped to do a headcount. "Since we have Vivian…. We have 14 kids," he muttered to himself.

I froze.

That meant for the first time in my life, I would have a human partner. The one class I didn't have Alec. The one class we had an even number of people. _Why? _I whined in my head.

"James your with Conrad, Alicia your with Derek," the whole class giggled for Derek was the geekiest kid in the 9th grade, "Dylan your with Collette, Katie your with Jessica, Charlotte your with Will, Don your with Gabriel, and….Jane your with Vivian," he said quietly. He knew I preferred the solo route.

I scowled deeply at him; I didn't cause him pain because I wanted to know why this Vivian couldn't be tortured by me.

"Your science project will need to involve the use of the Scientific Method so come up with an experiment to do," Mr. Harold said while handing out the requirements while each group scurried about the room to sit next to each other.

"Um, Jane do you want to do an experiment that tests electrical wires?" Vivian asked timidly.

"No," I answered coldly.

"Okay, well what about if music helps a plant's growth?" she asked again softly.

"No, listen let me handle the project and you just get the free grade," I snapped quietly.

She was dumbfounded as a puppy.

After that she didn't say anything for the rest of class. I felt a little regret for a slip second, but it went away as the bell rang for 5th period.

* * *

"Jane! How was Life Science?" asked Alec in the hallway.

"I got paired up with the new girl for the 2 semester project," I huffed.

"I see…" Alec said.

Alec was in an advanced class for Science and Math. Not that I wasn't any smarter than him, its just I wanted to fit in better. By better, I mean not, "being," as smart as that dorky kid Derek.

5th Period, Italian History, ended quickly and I made my way off to my last class, Phys Ed.

Today we were playing dodge ball. In the gym. Fabulous.

As we were getting out the rubber balls, Vivian burst through the doors, panting.

"Miss Armanio, where have you been?" asked the irritated gym instructor.

"Uh I got lost," she said as the girls giggled.

"Well, go dress down and we will begin dodge ball," he said in a hurry.

After Vivian dressed down, Coach began to pick teams.

"Red team is Alicia, Katie, Jessica, Collette, Charlotte, Jane, and Vivian," he said. Great, we had Vivian and the whole clique girls. At least we had Charlotte, a quiet girl with raven black hair.

"Blue team is Kristen, Valerie, Bennie, Angelina, Carmen, Rosie, and Kimberly," he concluded.

As our team huddled up, the clique girls started to gossip. Instead of discussing battle plans, we got a good scoop on who likes who. Very interesting.

Coach then blew his whistle and the game began.

All that really happened was a bunch of rubber balls being thrown from each side and Alicia breaking a nail.

"I broke a nail!" Alicia wailed. Just like the movies.

As P.E. came to an end, Vivian approached me at my locker.

"Jane, look I can't just let you do the project all by yourself! Please let me help. I promise I won't be a burden," she said honestly.

"Why can't you see that I am doing you a favor? You have to do no work. Just let me handle it and act like you helped," I snapped.

"Sorry Jane Volturi but I am not doing that. Come to my house today at 5, here is my address," she said bravely and handed me a torn piece of paper with her address written on it.

"If you don't come I take it that you really don't care about my participation in this project. I maybe new here but I will not be pushed around," she continued and started off down the hallway.

For the first time in my vampire life, I was pushed around by a human.

"Who was that?" asked Demetri as he came up behind me.

"The new girl Vivian. Jane has to do a science project with her and it seems like Vivian had enough guts to tell Jane that she is coming to her house whether she likes it or not," Alec answered for me.

"Well are you going to go?" asked Demetri.

"I don't know; Caius isn't going to approve of it," I snarled; finally snapping out of my thoughts.

"What is all the hold up? I have had the car started for about 4 minutes and you haven't even stepped outside yet! Lets go already!" Heidi snapped and towed us out of the school lobby and into the parking lot.

On the way home in Demetri's brand new Ferrari, Demetri and Felix were taking bets on what Caius will do when he finds out about Vivian. Demetri was down with cursing and the word, "no," repeated over and over again. Felix was down with him ripping my head off. Alex was for Demetri because he said that I didn't do any wrong and Aro wouldn't let that happen.

* * *

As we parked out car inside the Volturi Castle's guarded gates, we walked down the alleyways and into the secret entrance.

"Good afternoon, Miss Heidi and Jane, Master Demetri and Felix," Gianna said with a high pitched voice; too high to be attractive in anyway.

As we stalked right past the insignificant human, Felix decided to flirt with her. He always did this a month before a human's death. Gianna's death was scheduled for next month right before the end of winter, February.

"Jane why don't you go tell Aro. I will wait here," said Alec as he motioned me to the throne room.

"Okay," I said quietly as I entered the room alone.

"Jane love! How was school?" Aro said loudly as he got up from his throne and walked over to me.

I held out my hand, grimacing.

He took it and began reading my thoughts.

"Interesting," he whispered.

"What is it Aro?" Caius snapped.

"The new Armanio family's little girl, Vivian, is now science partners with our Jane," Aro said giddily.

"WHAT? Jane Volturi how could you betray my orders to not befriend humans! Well, I might as well have your head mounted on my wall!" Caius yelled.

"Brother Caius, her science teacher picked out the partners and he made Jane do this. No reason to get upset," Aro said calmly.

"However…. Vivian did ask you to come over to her house and I do not know what will happen. How about a vote! Brothers?" Aro asked with an arch of his black brow.

"No," Caius said coldly.

"Marcus?" Aro asked.

"If Jane can be around Vivian alone for 3 hours than let it be so," Marcus said in a hushed tone.

"Oh joy! Than Sulpicia will drive you to Vivian's at 5. Jane dear why don't you go prepare for her house, okay?" Aro said happily.

"Very well," I muttered and walked out of the room.

* * *

Please Review!!

Okay I don't what to put Vivian's physical description in the story so here it is:

She has long honey blonde hair in wavy ringlets and purplish violet eyes.

She is skinny and about 5'2.

Her skin is a creamy ivory with a pink tint to it.

She has a pearly white smile and perfectly proportioned facial features.

She is prettier than Jane in a way.


	3. Chapter 3: The Armanio Mansion

The Armanio Mansion

I decided to obey Aro's orders to prepare for Vivian's house. By prepare I mean I had Heidi pick out an outfit for me. She went a little overboard so I had Renata, Aro's bodyguard, rein her in.

"Jane I am going to straighten your hair, okay?" Heidi said.

"Not! Get that thing away from my hair!" I shrieked, but it was too late.

Heidi was weaving the Chi throughout my thick brown hair.

"Rennie! Pick out an outfit for Jane! I am thinking stilettos with a mini skirt and-"

"No! No stilettos and no skirts! I am thinking skinny black jeans and some Uggs. That is my final offer," I snapped.

"Fine! But you are wearing that new Burberry sweater I bought for your birthday!" Heidi compromised.

"No! The thing makes me look like a marshmallow!" I said.

"You know what? You already look like one so it doesn't matter!" Heidi snapped back.

"How is that possible? I am as skinny as a stick?" I said while jumping out of the styling chair.

"Will you two knock it off! Jane has about 30 minutes to get ready and we have only started on her hair! We have makeup and outfits to work on!" Renata shouted.

"Makeup? Not in a million years!" I shouted.

"Yeah well just a little blush and some lip gloss," Renata said.

* * *

15 dreary minutes later….

"Okay Jane you look pretty cute!" Heidi said, proud of the end result.

I went will black skinny jeans, my sand color Uggs, and a cashmere mini dress.

How I hated cashmere. It's expensive and too frilly.

"How in the sam heck is cashmere frilly?" Heidi said angrily.

"It just is! It is on my 5 things I hate list: cashmere, humans, shopping, dresses, and flowers," I scoffed.

"Whatever," Heidi snapped; hopefully she gave up on me.

As I waited impatiently in the lobby, Gianna was watching a Spanish soap opera. She then started to ball right in front of me!

I better add Spanish soap operas to my growing list of hate.

"Janey deary! Time to go!" Sulpicia gushed as she danced toward me.

Oh man.

"Mistress where have you been? I am already 5 minutes late!" I snapped.

"Oh Jane! You are going to be my new daughter since you are befriending a human. It would be odd for a girl like you to have no mother or father, but tons of brothers and sisters," Sulpicia said in a rush.

Mother? Father?

"….What?" I whispered dumbfounded.

"Aro is going to be your new father!" Sulpicia said with her arms wide open.

"Holy c-"

"JANE! You better finish that sentence with cheese!" Sulpicia joked.

"You will be in a world of torture if you act as my maternal figure!" I said darkly.

"Jane that is no way to speak to Sulpicia," Aro chided as he walked into the lobby.

"Come on, we will both drive you," Sulpicia concluded.

As Aro decided that he wanted to drive his new Porsche.

Since the day was still cloudy, we opened up the sun roof.

"Aro you don't have to do this," I said.

"Jane it is just for your new friend," Aro said.

"Master! I am just doing a science project with the little brat!" I snapped.

"Jane if you act like that you will not have her as friend," Sulpicia scolded.

"That is it! Stop the car… STOP IT!" I shouted.

Aro then pulled the car on the side of the road.

I hoped out of the car and started off toward her house without the nuisance of Aro and Sulpicia.

I had respect for them and I would do anything for them, but not this.

Every vampire has its limits.

* * *

Vivian's house was on the outskirts of Volterra, about 3 miles down the road leading to the city.

As I slowed down my run, I came toward the stone paved road leading to the Armanio Vineyard.

The mansion was surrounded by hundreds of rows of grape trees.

"Wow," I breathed.

Their mansion had to be about 4 stories high and was a Victorian theme to it.

Of course, this mansion wasn't nearly as big as the Volturi Castle. It was still nice for a human family.

As I approached the door, I could see Vivian peering at me from the 3rd floor.

I waited for a second then rang the doorbell which played a bit of Fur Elise.

Then a man, who looked to be about 35, answered the door.

"You must be Jane," he said while formally shaking my hand; he flinched at the cold marble feel to it.

"Yes, Sir," I said.

"Right this way, Jane," he said with a chuckle as he led me through the mansion.

The floor was a white marble and the walls were covered with famous paintings.

There was a huge, ivory colored circular couch in the middle of the elegant hallway and in front of it was a set of grand staircases made entirely of white marble. Vivian stood at the very top of theses steps.

"Jane," she said with a nod of her head.

"Vivian," I answered back.

"Right this way," she said with a wave of her hand.

I lithely danced up the stairs in attempt to make her impressed; it worked. She could tell that I wasn't as graceful as a normal human being.

Vivian then led me down the long hallway with long windows along the left walls. They each had curtains with a rustic burgundy brown color. The whole 2nd floor was the same theme as the 1st floor; burgundy, light earthy tones, and white.

When we climbed to the 3rd floor, however it changed to a more colorful setting.

"This is known as my floor," Vivian said.

The hallways were a light turquoise and the long curtains had a floral pattern with light blue tones and flecks of orchid, peach, orange, and chartreuse. The floors were the same as the whole house; white marble. Covering the floors were long sheepskin rugs.

Just like the 2nd floor, the 3rd floor had at least 5 other hallways branching out into other rooms. Vivian's room was apparently at the end of the hallway.

"Here we are," she said quietly as we walked into a cheerfully lit living room.

"This is your room?" I asked surprised.

"More like my living room; my room is on the right of this room," she said sheepishly.

Her living room had a Oriental theme to it; jade green walls, imperial toile patterned sofas that were brown, ivory, and pink, marble white floors with simple white rugs, bamboo plants in the corner, a picture of a Chinese women in a intricately designed kimono, and a white ivory vanity on the other side of the room with numerous cosmetics and such.

"Wow," I breathed unintentionally.

"Yeah," Vivian said quietly.

"You have a beautiful house, kid," I said after a pause.

"Thank you," she replied.

"Let's go in my room," she added.

I then followed her into another beautiful room; it was the same jade green as before, but with a floral garden them this time. The huge wrought iron bed was covered with a duvet that had a pink and jade green floral design on an ivory background, the floors this time were wooden, the furniture was a washed down ivory white, there was also a huge crystal chandelier that hung from the ceiling, and there were also French doors with flowing ivory curtains over it that were open to a balcony.

"My room looks so similar to this," I said.

It was the truth, almost everything was the same except I had ebony furniture and no balcony.

"Really?" she asked surprised.

"Yup," I said.

"Okay now what are we going to work on?" she asked.

"Listen, Vivian, I am sorry I acted the way I did. It was rude and I am sorry," I said in a rush.

* * *

Hope you luv it!! P.S. Vivian's house is posted on my profile. However i couldn't get the interior pictures to work so you will just have to use your imagination! R and R!!!


	4. Chapter 4: Albinism

Albinism

Vivian's POV

As Jane Volturi's apologetic words flowed out I couldn't help but think that it was about time! No one stays mad at Vivian Armanio. No one.

But then again Jane wasn't just someone; she was different. What made me wonder was that why would such an Italian girl like Jane be so pale faced and have eyes so fire red? Surely I am not the one to talk with purple eyes, but it just made me wonder since she would glare at me in the hallways.

"Well Jane I accept your apology," I said sincerely with a smile.

For the first time I actually saw Jane smile.

She looked like an angelic child.

We soon began to talk about random stuff; what's your favorite color, actress, store, subject, and then we did a fun game of would you rather.

"Okay now can I ask a question that has been bothering me all day?" I asked.

"Sure," Jane replied.

"Don't take this the wrong way, but why are you so pale faced and have red eyes if your whole family is Italian?" I asked.

Jane's eyes widened, then she squirmed a bit until she finally answered, "My mother and father are both part albino."

"I see," I replied.

"So where is your mom?" Jane asked nonchalantly.

The question caught me off guard.

"She's uh… gone. Not dead, but she left me when I was small," I said while quietly holding back the tears.

"I am sorry," Jane replied without any emotion.

There was a long silence until the house phone rang.

I stood to get up, but Jane was faster and got the phone and tossed it to me.

"Hello?" I said.

"Hello. Is this Vivian Armanio? I would like to speak to my daughter Jane. This is her father," said a feathery voice.

"Oh alright," I said startled. I thought Jane had a cell phone.

"It is your father," I said while handing the phone to her.

"Oh!" Jane said and snatched the phone away from me.

"Hello? Yes… Yes I know. You can come now. No don't bring him. Okay. Okay bye Aro," said Jane. That was quick.

"Sorry, my father is coming to pick me up in about 5 minutes," she said.

"You call your dad Aro?" I asked incredulously.

"Uh… No that wasn't my father," she replied quickly.

"Oh than who was it?" I asked confused.

"My brother… He likes to play jokes on people. I thought it was my dad at first!" she said with a sarcastic chuckle.

"Oh well that explains the old voice. It sounded like a prank!" I joked back.

"Ya…" Jane said and gathered up her stuff.

"Okay well when do you want to work on the project again?" I asked.

"Well I don't know," she said with a shrug.

"Hey! Here is my number," I said and scribbled my cell and house phone on a piece of paper, ''Call me okay?"

"Oh then here," said Jane and she handed me a card with the Volturi Family written on it. There was a number, but no address.

Strange for a business card.

Just then the doorbell rang and Jane danced down the steps with ease. I followed clumsily behind.

My father walked out of his office and got to the door before me.

"Hello! You must be Mr. Armanio! I am Aro Volturi! I am Jane's father," said a tall, slender, black haired man with pale white skin who looked so perfect it was unreal. His eyes were a blood red.

"Hi! I am Aro's wife Sulpicia," said a woman with stark white skin, white blonde hair, and red eyes.

"Oh! Well hello I am Anthony and this is my daughter Vivian," my dad said while pulling me to his side.

"Jane we have to go now!" gushed Sulpicia.

"Okay, Mistre- Sulpicia," Jane stuttered. That was odd.

"Goodbye friends," Aro said and the family walked to a shiny red Porsche.

My father closed the door.

"Well they were… odd," he said with a chuckle.

"Not funny, dad," I huffed.

"Just the red eyes! Kind of…abnormal," he said.

"They are albino," I muttered.

"Well I have to go out tonight, so will you be able to fix your own meal?" he asked.

"I hate it how you underestimate your own daughter," I said.

"Bye Viv," he said and got his briefcase and left.

* * *

Alone.

I was actually happy for once. At peace.

But something was just bugging me in my head; what was up with Jane and her family. The whole family. Not just her parents, but her brother and her cousins.

Felix, Demetri, and Heidi were her cousins. How could cousins have so much in common? By common, I mean the white skin, unnatural beauty, and red eyes. Of all the other eye colors!

How?

I decided to go on my Mac Book and look up some stuff.

I first searched, 'eyes,' and all that came up was pictures of eyes.

Okay, 'red eyes,' and what came up was how to use the red eye removal.

So I tried Bing and searched red eyes and I found just what I was looking for.

Turns out those red eyes come with albinism.

So they eyes and skin is natural.

Satisfied with my results I logged of Safari.

"Well maybe I should go to sleep," I said to myself.

After all it was a Monday night and I was tired. I pulled down the large duvet and plopped on my bed. The minute my head hit the pillow, I was submerged into a dreamless slumber.

* * *

Please, those all who favorited this please review! Just a simple request :). thx every1!!


	5. Chapter 5: Mission

Mission

Jane's POV

A whole month has gone by since Vivian and I have become true friends. Vivian and I have practically hung out everyday after school. On weekends, her and I would have a sleepover and go to the movies. We made up inside jokes, our own personal handshake, and more. I like her personality too; calm and collected, soft voice, but when around people she knows, bubbly, spontaneous, and goofy. She was even a bit of a prankster.

Truth be told, I haven't felt so happy in a long, long time. Even Heidi's now spreading rumors and gossiping can't bring me down. I actually had a friend. Someone might laugh at this statement, but to me it was sad because the only friend I actually could call a friend was Alec. Alec was beyond happy to see me hanging out with someone else besides him. Alec was pretty popular in the guard, so to him it was sad to see how unpopular his sister was.

Ever since I made a friend, got a wardrobe changed thanks to Vivian, a new cell phone, and basically a life, vampires started treating me like a teenager. Before, I was the 5 year old kindergartener that could harm anyone with one glare.

Not just Alec was happy, but Aro and Demetri were happy. Personally, Demetri was just happy because he started to form an attraction to young Vivian. I wouldn't ever let that happen; Vivian is 14 and Demetri has the body of a 22 year old. Never in a lifetime. At least not Vivian's. Aro even asked me if I wanted to change Vivian. I was glad Aro was giving me an option, but Caius was yelling at me to go ahead and drink her blood. I was so confused on what to do that I brought the subject up with Vivian. No, I didn't tell her what I was or vampires' existence. I basically asked her a, 'would you rather question.'

"Vivian would you rather be a human, vampire, or werewolf?"

"Human definitely!" she chuckled.

"Second choice?"

"Werewolf."

"Ew! Why?" I shrieked.

"Vampires are just plain wrong. Whatever nut bar came up with the vampire myth is sick in so many ways," she said.

There was my answer. A flat out no.

* * *

Like I said, a whole month.

Now it is February and trouble was brewing in Romania. Not human trouble, but vampire trouble. The Romanians were building another vampire army in attempt to throw us down.

Aro was sending the whole guard except Santiago, Corinne, Heidi, Caius, Marcus, the lower guard, and the wives.

The Romanians had only built an army of 10, so we wouldn't have a problem. I on the other hand would be gone for 2 weeks.

2 long weeks.

"So do you really have to go?" Vivian whined.

"Yes my father is me and some family to Romania," I said. I really wasn't lying.

"Bummer," she said.

"Yeah I know right?"

"Bring me back something," she said, beaming.

That started the laughs.

It was a good feeling when you know that you will have a friend forever.

I guess you could tell I made up my mind.

* * *

Soooo how do yall like it? So Vivian is going to become a vampire!!! ....But will Aro change his mind...? What will Caius say? What is this sudden love between Demetri and Vivian??

...Or is it just Demetri? Vote if you like this pairing!!!


	6. Chapter 6: Death, Anger, Pain and a Tour

Death, Anger, Pain….and a Tour

Vivian's POV

Jane left early this morning. Literally at the crack of dawn. At least that is what her text said (which, by the way, woke me up). I was glad she was having some family time. She spent almost every day and every weekend at my house. You would think after a while her parents would have wanted some time with her. Even my dad took out time in his schedule to do stuff together.

I don't really care about this for the most part, but I have never been to Jane's house. Her mom and aunt, Renata, have taken me shopping and to the movies, but I was never invited to her house. Like I said; don't care.

But it still is in my mind.

Today is a Friday. Jane's favorite day.

_Better get going… School starts in 2 hours.._

As I emerged from my covers, I stopped to listen if my dad was up.

Nothing.

Odd, because he usually was up making his coffee at this hour.

"Dad?" I called from the 2 floor, my voice reverberating off the walls.

"Mistress Vivian?" asked a scratchy voice from the 1st floor. Marlene the family maid was here.

"What are you doing here so early, Marlene?" I asked, confused, and met her at the foot of the stairs.

"I have to take you to school today," she said solemnly.

"Why?"

"Your father….. he got in an accident coming home from work. He's dead. I am sorry, Viv." She said quietly.

The whole world seem to stop.

"The doctors tried to fix him up, but turns out his heart has a clot and he just passed," she said.

"What I am going to do? He is the only family I had! I know no one in my entire family! Mom is wherever! Dad has no other family! I-I," my screaming turned into choked out sobs.

"Shh, Vivian it is okay. Your welfare and living is secure, you will be fine! The will says you get half of everything until I say when. I get the other part of the share." she tried to calm me down, but her words made me mad.

"So! IT IS ALL ABOUT THE MONEY NOW ISN'T IT!" I screeched.

Marlene opened her mouth in protest, but I beat her to the punch.

"You really don't care about my father? Don't you? Why you dirty little rat! Your FIRED!" I yelled.

"You can't fire me you child!" she yelled back.

"Oh really?" I said with an arch of my eyebrow.

"How do you think you can fire your trustee?" she said.

"That will your holding, it is fake. The real one is in my possession," I said with a grin.

"What?" she gasped, looking it the copy.

"That was never notarized or authorized. No real lawyer took part in that will. It was just a draft. The real one is in a safe, in my room, with my combination. Now get out," I hissed.

Marlene stared at me, dumbfounded. She thought that just because she was a good manipulator that she could win over my dad. She thought she had him wrapped around her finger. Nope guess not. She the spun around and stormed out of the house, slamming the door behind her.

I felt 2 things at that moment; triumph and sadness. My dad was dead. Gone. It seems impossible when you have known someone and been with someone your whole life. I sunk to the floor and began to sob quietly to myself.

* * *

After about an hour of sobbing, I got dressed and walked out of the door; not to go to school. If Jane wasn't at school than there was no point in going. I was going to the city for a walk. A long walk. A needed to think.

I debated on how to get to the city; which wasn't a good walking distance for the weak. I had a permit, but I had to have an adult in the car. A licensed adult. I had none. Well…. If I get stopped I'll just bribe them with money.

I hopped into my dad's other car; the black Mercedes. The glass was tinted like a limo so that was good incase people were looking at the person inside of the car.

As I sped down the dirt road I felt better. Not better, but my mind was cleared of my problems. Just me and the car.

The road weaved sharply uphill until I got to the gates of the city. The guard didn't even care to check my license; he just motioned me to come forward. It was about 7:45 so no one was really out except for the school kids. I then parked my car in a secure spot and stopped to walk in the park. I looked up at the sky; a post dawn, powder like blue covered the sky with rays of sunshine. Just beautiful. I lied down on the cool, dew covered grass and slowly drifted into a slumber so peaceful, not even a nightening gale's song could wake me.

* * *

It was a quarter till noon when I woke up. I felt groggy and achy even though I slept peacefully. Even thought I hadn't eaten today, I wasn't hungry. In fact I just wanted to walk some more.

My walking ended me up in the Palazzo de Priori; which was flooded with people. As usual.

I pushed my way through the large crowd and then I heard a pealing bell like voice.

"Tours! Tours of the Volterra Castles! Free of charge! Absolutely exclusive!"

I turned my attention an open door under the clock tower. As I craned my neck to see who was offering these tours, a large burly man cut in front of me. In fact, more than 20 people rushed to get this tour. As always, I was at the back. The dead back.

"Seems like we have a great crowd, now let's go before more people come," said the tour guide with a chuckle. I still couldn't see her.

As the tour guide led us through hallways with valuables, sewer like pathways with horrible smells, and finally, a brightly lit hallway with a cold chill to it.

"Right beyond these doors is where the fun starts," said the hidden tour guide.

Our group slowly shuffled into a large, marble made throne like room with an even colder chill to it.

Right when the door closed, a stark white skinned man with white hair spoke up.

"Welcome guests. Now it is time for our tour to close. Now!" said the man loudly.

That is when the screams began.

* * *

OHH! CLIFFHANGER! I know i hate those 2! Just remember that Vivian has a slight chance of getting out. Let's hope that Sulpicia comes to the dinner to.....


	7. Chapter 7: Too Late?

Too Late?

Sulpicia's POV

As Anthenodora and I cruised our Italian castle, I got a velvety scent of pure American blood. My throat burned; longing for the blood.

"Athena I think Heidi brought food and didn't even tell us," I said.

"Yes. Let us go to thy throne room," Anthenodora said in an ancient voice.

As we ran through the better part of the castle, we approached the throne room in little over 25 seconds.

"My dear Caius, is there any left?" asked Anthenodora.

"One. She's off in the corner," he said darkly.

Our eyes gazed across the corpse filled room and over the far side of the room where a small teen hide in the corner; her back to us.

"She's all yours, Athena," I said. I wanted to go hunting by myself.

"Thank you," she said and danced over to the corner where the girl was.

"Miss, come here," Athenodora said in a velvet like voice.

"No. Get the heck away from me you monster!" snapped the girl.

"Tsk. Tsk. Pity," said Athenodora in disapproval.

I then left the room before I could here her screams. As I heard the lush biting of Athenodora's teeth into her skin, I heard my name called over the room and into the hallway.

"Sulpicia! It…is Vivian!" screamed the girl hoarsely.

I spun around as fast as I could in that slit second and dashed over toward Athenodora and Vivian.

It was all so slow mo then. All I heard was the sucking of her blood, Caius's baffled words, and the mangled beating of her heart.

Before I could reach her, Athenodora dropped her on the ground. She looked lifeless.

Was I too late?

* * *

I dropped to the ground screaming at no one in particular.

"ATHENODORA! CAIUS! GET ARO!!! NOW!!" I screeched.

"What is it??" questioned Athenodora while Caius hissed frantically into the phone. He knew what was going on as soon as I said her name.

"This is Jane's human friend!" I yelled.

"Oh no," she whispered almost inaudibly.

"Her heart! It is stopping! Caius come change her!" I yelled.

"No! I might kill her!" he screamed back.

"Most of her blood is gone! Do it now!" I growled.

"VIVIAN!" screamed a shrilling voice of a child. Jane.

"Oh…my…," I started, but Jane ran to Vivian's side and hammered me out of the way.

"Marcus! Demetri! Aro! Anyone please help her!" Jane sobbed.

"Move aside, Jane," Marcus ordered.

Marcus scooped Vivian up and dashed out of the room in a blur.

Jane, Alec, and Demetri followed behind.

* * *

I stayed, horrified about what had happened.

"How did she get through?" I choked out to Caius.

"I don't know," he said.

"The only one here who knows her is everyone who went on the mission. It is impossible for her to have been seen," Athenodora whispered.

"No! Heidi! She knows Heidi!" I gasped after a pause.

"HEIDI!" Aro yelled. Renata, sensing a fight dashed over near Aro.

Heidi appeared guilty as she walked out of a corridor, "Yes, Master Aro," she said sweetly.

"How did Vivian get in the group?" Aro said slowly and coldly.

"I didn't see her. I promise," Heidi said in a monotone.

Aro's face hardened, "But you did see her when you started to feed, didn't you?"

"No Master," she said quietly.

"LIAR! Get over here and try to prove me wrong!" Aro yelled.

Heidi glanced at the door and then at Aro. Aro sensed her next move and he snapped his hand.

Felix and Santiago dashed in the room, grabbing Heidi.

"Felix!" Heidi shouted.

"Sorry, girl," he whispered.

Aro then touched her hand; his face turned even angrier.

He didn't say anything except this, "Kill her."

* * *

;) How is it? I would know if the people subscribing would review! :)


	8. Chapter 8: The Last Beat

The Last Beat

Marcus's POV

Vivian's heart was barely even pumping blood. For one thing it hadn't any blood to pump. I dashed her to my office, shoved everything there was on my cluttered desk onto the floor, lied her drained body down and began to try to get her breathing.

Jane was the first to follow me, "Marcus! Is she alright?" Jane franticly screamed.

"She is totally drained. She is in a state of shock. She is still breathing, but I think we have to change her if there isn't another way," I said while trying to jumpstart her heart. Nothing.

Jane began to sob and pace. I didn't think was ready for this day. I think that she wanted Vivian to have a basic knowledge of our kind first.

Then Demetri and Alec rushed in.

"Master? Is she..?" Demetri asked worriedly.

"It is time for the change, Demetri. Do you want to do it?" I asked with an arch of my eyebrow.

I knew of Demetri's growing attraction to young Vivian, but now I don't think it would work out. She is trapped in the body of a 14 or 15 year old while Demetri is 22. He has ways though.

"Yes, thank you Marcus," he said.

It has been awhile since I have showed any sign of movement. As soon as I heard little Jane's piercing scream, I immediately sprang alive. It was one thing for Jane to care about a human's life. Another to actually cry and sob over. The once apathetic, sadistic, and cruel Jane was caring, fun, and just happy. I wished that I could be those things once again. If only Didyme was here….

Of course Jane didn't give up easily…

* * *

Jane's POV

"It is time for the change, Demetri. Do you want to do it?" asked Marcus.

This is what I feared.

"Yes, thank you Marcus," he said.

"NO! DEMETRI! GET AWAY FROM HER!" I yelled.

"Jane stay out of this!" Demetri snapped at me.

That did it. I focused on his mind, while my vision turned a crimson tint. I thought of the worst pain imaginable. And…

Demetri let out a screech of pain. Perfect.

"That is enough, Jane," Marcus told me in a tranquil voice.

I couldn't ignore that.

"Marcus! She is my friend and I will not allow Demetri to fall for her! It can't happen anyway! She's 14!" I said, frustrated.

"Age is but a number, Janie," Demetri said melodically.

"Don't you think you two should knock it off and save Vivian? Let her decide after she is changed!" Alec yelled spontaneously.

Demetri and I went silent after that.

I couldn't watch as Marcus bit into Vivian's neck.

I could here her heart come alive.

I needed some air…

* * *

Demetri's POV

Jane's face turned from anger, to more anger, to surprise, to pain, to agony, and then it looked as if she was about to vomit up human food.

I could hear Vivian's heart beating frantically and loudly. Her blonde curls were messy and tousled, while she was spread out in an awkward position that looked extremely uncomfortable. She seemed so innocent to be in this fate.

"Demetri it will be about 2 days before she awakes. Go. I will stay here with her," Marcus woke me from my thoughts.

"Yes Master," I said.

"You to Alec," Marcus said.

We then left the room in silence.

Alec wasn't happy with my choice of mate either. Marcus told me of Alec's growing attraction to Vivian too, but it was a child like love. Nothing mature. It would never be. At least Aro would allow it.

"It won't work, Demetri," Alec said hardly.

"Listen, Alec, I know you are upset with my decision, but it is better me than you. Aro won't allow any riff raff between you and a girl in this lifetime," I said slowly, honestly.

"He certainly will not allow you and her to be together! She is 14! Exactly my age!" Alec yelled.

"Sorry, but the feelings I hold are more mature for the teenage crush feelings you hold," I said disapprovingly to Alec.

He stopped walking. I turned around to face him.

"That is it!" he yelled and lunged at me, pinning me expertly against the wall.

"JUST BECAUSE I HAVE THE BODY OF A 14 YEAR OLD, DOESN'T MEAN I HAVEN'T MATURED SINCE THEN! IT HAS BEEN 300 YEARS AND I AM A CENTURY OLDER THAN YOU!" Alec screamed and he then used his power against me. I felt nothing. Saw nothing. I was in blackness.

Until he cooled down I would…awake. Now I just had to wait.

* * *

Aro's POV

"Kill her," I said darkly, my true side seeping through.

Heidi shook her head fervently, "No- no- Master, please, NO!" she screamed.

"You saw her you lying, backstabbing, traitor! This is Jane's happiness you are putting on the line. Not to mention Demetri's! You are a sick, jealous girl! Call Jane in!" I ordered to Santiago. He ran out to fetch Jane, but she came bursting in looking pretty upset.

"Jane dear this girl is the reason why Vivian's mortality ends today. She knew this all along," I said angrily, jabbing a finger to Heidi.

Jane looked enraged.

"Jane! I didn't I swear! Please tell Aro!" Heidi pleaded.

"You are in for a world of pain."

After about a minute of the purest torture Jane could dish out, Heidi's eyes went blank as Felix ripped her head off.

"Done and done," Felix chuckled.

Jane, looking both distraught and depressed, dashed out of the room in a blur.

* * *

Thank you for all who reviewed and subscribed! How do you like it? It is either Alec, Demetri, or no luv interest. Post your choice in your review!


End file.
